gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Baratheon (Complete Guide to Westeros)
"House Baratheon" is part of the Complete Guide to Westeros, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete First Season. It is narrated by Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon. Synopsis Robert Baratheon recalls the victories that led to House Baratheon cementing themselves as one of the greatest houses in Westeros. Narration Robert Baratheon: ''"Ours is the Fury." '' These are the words of the black stag of Baratheon. A battle cry echoed throughout the land in rebellion, when I, Robert Baratheon, the First of His Name, seized the Iron Throne from the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen, ending a dynasty nearly three hundred years old. House Baratheon was born in the Wars of Conquest when Aegon the Dragon invaded Westeros. Aegon sent his commander, Orys Baratheon, to take Storm's End. '' ''Argilac the Arrogant, the last of the Storm Kings, foolishly left the safety of his stronghold and met the Baratheon warlord in open battle. Argilac was soundly defeated, and Orys took his lands, his holdings, and his daughter. '' ''Orys was said to be a half-brother to Aegon Targaryen. If this were true, a little blood of the dragon mingled with that of the stag in those days. The seat of House Baratheon is Storm's End, a legendary keep raised in the Age of Heroes. It overlooks Shipbreaker Bay, where legend has it that Durran, the first Storm King, raised the keep with the aid of Bran the Builder of House Stark, forging a centuries-long connection with the Stormlands and the North. After Aegon's conquest of the Seven Kingdoms, the Baratheons remained loyal enough to the crown while Targaryen kings came and went. But loyalty has its limits. When Rhaegar Targaryen, Aerys' vile son and heir, abducted Lyanna Stark, my betrothed, my beloved, it was time to act. We raised our banners. Baratheon, Stark, Jon Arryn, and the Tullys, united in rebellion against Rhaegar and his father, the Mad King. We were victorious and took the Iron Throne. '' ''That bit of dragon blood in my veins came in well as it made me a distant relation to the Targaryen dynasty blood of my long-lost ancestor, Orys. The truth of it is I took it. '' ''I sit on the Iron Throne. I rule the Seven Kingdoms, from the Red Keep. Appearances Characters * King Robert Baratheon * King Aerys II Targaryen, the "Mad King" (mentioned) * King Aegon I Targaryen, the "Conquerer" * Lord Orys Baratheon * King Argilac Durrandon, the "Arrogant" (mentioned) * Princess Argella Durrandon (not mentioned by name) * King Durran Godsgrief * King Brandon Stark, the "Builder" * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen * Lyanna Stark * Lord Jon Arryn (mentioned) Noble Houses * House Baratheon * House Targaryen * House Durrandon * House Stark * House Arryn * House Tully Locations *The Crownlands ** King's Landing *** Red Keep **** Iron Throne *The Stormlands ** Storm's End **Shipbreaker Bay **Tarth *The North ** Winterfell (mentioned) Events * War of Conquest ** Last Storm * Robert's Rebellion ** Abduction of Lyanna Stark de:Haus Baratheon (Gesamtführer durch Westeros) pt-br:Casa Baratheon (Guia Completo para Westeros) Category:Histories & Lore Category:House Baratheon